


A Party to Surpass Every Other

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The gang are holding a party.





	A Party to Surpass Every Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> To wish Happy Birthday to a very dear friend!

“This will be the party to surpass every other party,” the Ferret announced cheerfully.

“Yes, but it will require you not to eat half the party food before it even begins,” Mouselet replied.

“Because, apart from the reduction in treats you will most certainly burst the seams on your waistcoat, and I will be Not Happy,” Aemelia Vole added.  She prodded the Ferret in the tummy to emphasise the last two words.

“It would probably be better if he goes to help the Sloth with the decorations,” the Ocelot said, “whilst we put the food out.”

“I can resist everything …” the Ferret began.

“Except temptation.  Yes, thank you Oscar Wilde,” the Ocelot replied.  “Now go and blow up the balloons!”

“Shouldn’t be difficult for him, given all his hot air,” Mouselet muttered.

The Ferret bounced off, eager to help in every way possible.

The Ocelot, Mouselet and Aemelia set about putting all the food into little dishes, and arranging them along the buffet table.

“It’s rather sad Inky won’t be doing his monthly column anymore,” Mouselet said.

“He’s already been engaged to do an occasional column whenever he wishes to contribute,” the Ocelot replied.  “He’s got so many other things he’s doing now; he really doesn’t have time to write something for us every month.”

“And he’ll still be our friend,” Aemelia added.  “That’s not going to change.”

“That’s true,” Mouselet agreed.  “It’s not as though this is a Goodbye party.”

There was a sudden loud bang, and Aemelia covered her ears.

The Ocelot sighed.  “Rather too much hot air,” he said.  Mouselet and Aemelia giggled.

“Did the guests’ invitations get out all right in the end?” Aemelia asked.

“Yes,” the Ocelot said.  “The Sloth sorted out the muddle the Ferret had created between the party invitations and the latest birth and death announcements.  And removed the jam which had stuck them together.  He also rewrote some of Dr Watson’s invitations so they were legible.”

Just then the door opened and Dr Watson himself came in followed by Sherlock Holmes.

“I’m glad you’re able to make it,” the Ocelot said, addressing Holmes.  “The doctor thought you might be too involved in your case.”

“I wouldn’t miss this party if I could possibly avoid it,” Holmes replied.  “Is there anything you need us to do?”

“We might have rather less exploding balloons if you were to blow them up,” the Sloth called out.

Watson and Holmes went over to take on the balloon blowing, whilst the Ferret helped the Sloth with the rest of the streamers, plus hanging the banner across the ceiling.

The Sloth had arranged for the other guests to wait in the ante-room, so Inky could enter the party room first, with his guests following behind.  They could hear various whispers from the ante-room, before there was a silence, as someone spotted Inky arrive.

Mouselet pointed at the banner, “Oh!” she said.

The Ocelot looked up.  “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now,” he said.

Inky entered the room to a cheer of welcome from all those assembled.

**T – H – A – N – K   Y – U – O**

 

 

 


End file.
